


Birthday of Storm Sente

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Hotel Dusk, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: It is August 24 2019 and Storm celebrates his birthday with all of his friends.
Kudos: 1





	Birthday of Storm Sente

It was August 24, 2020.

"Hey Storm, guess what day it is!" said Richard.

"August 24, 2019," said Storm.

"Yes! Know what day that is?"

"Uhhhh..."

Storm looked at his barrister identification card. It proves he's a real barrister, so it's essential he have this on him at all times. It included his forename, Sine, his surname, Sententia, and his date of birth, 24 08 1999.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" said Storm. "At first glance, it appears that my D.O.B. is the eighth of the 24th month, but there is no 24th month, there are only 12! However, considering we live in England which uses the DDMMYYYY format, it must actually mean the 24th of August, which is today!"

"Correct," said a voice from behind him. Storm turned around and saw John Phoenix, Phoenix Wright, Sebastian Donovan, Lizzy Harrison, Benjamin Mendax, Daniel Black, Justice Sullivan an,d of course, Argus Hakan, had all come to visit Storm for his 20th birthday!

"We came to celebrate," said Lizzy who was lightly blushing and clutching her locket.

"How could we forget our friend's birthday, least of all me?" said John Phoenix.

"Ho ho, I'd swing my gavel but English judges don't use gavels," said Sullivan.

"“ _ **Wooo, party party party!!!"**_ said Daniel Black.

"Yeah happy birthday or whatever," said Mendax as he spun his spatula.

"Happy birthday, my best friend," said Argus as he produced a box that was just under the size of his forearm. "Let's see you cook up a magnificent meal with this!"

Storm opened the box and found... nothing. Not even a thin layer of dust.

"What is THIS?" said Donovan. "WHO STOLE STORM'S PRESENT?"

"What did you get him?" asked Phoenix.

"I CAN'T SAY, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!" said Argud.

"Don't worry, Argus. I know who stole the present," said Storm. "The hint was in your words, that I could cook up a magnificent meal with the present. Therefore, it must be something one might cook with. Furthermore, there isn't so much as a layer of dust in this thing, meaning the present must have been stolen very recently, like, five minutes ago. Therefore, the present must be among us now, and thus, the culprit chose to hide it in plain sight so that nobody would question it. That culprit is YOU, BENJAMIN MENDAX!"

"NO!" said Mendax.

"YES! The true identity of my present... is the SPATULA YOU'RE SPINNING RIGHT NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH," screamed Mendax and he tried to bend the spatula but Lizzy handcuffed him in time before he broke it.

"I STOLE IT, I'M SORRY!" cried Mendax. "I STOLE IT BECAUSE I LOST MY OWN ONE!"

"That was a brilliant work of logic, my friend," said John Phoenix who had also solved the case at the same time as Storm.

"How dreadful of Mendax to nearly ruin your birthday," said Donovan. "But I'm glad we resolved it in time. Happy birthday, Storm Sente."

Everyone partied now.

THE END


End file.
